Angel
by Kuraudo Suturifu
Summary: Break wakes up from having dreams of how he and Reim first met which goes from one thing to another.. Reim/Break


….As I was swallowed by the darkness, all I could see was red...

A small grunt escaped the silver haired man who lay on the ground. Blood, seeping through his clothing and onto the floor, pooled around him. Gritting his teeth, Kevin opened his eyes-or eye now- slowly to stare up at the unfamiliar ceiling of the room around him.

_What is this place...?_

The last thing he had saw was the dimension, known as the Abyss, crumbling around him. After the Sinclair family had been killed, Kevin had sought to find a way to change the past so he could revive his master. Thus hearing the voice of a devil calling to him, he ended up making an illegal contract with the Chain, Albus, a White Knight who said that the power of the Abyss could change the past for him.

Kevin had sacrificed so many people to his Chain, all in an attempt to revive his precious master but instead, he was cast into the hell known as Abyss where he met her...

Coughing up a little blood, he could faintly hear the sound of a voice calling out to someone.

_He's this way! Please come quickly!_

The voice of a child? Maybe it was another Chain had found him. Maybe he was still in Abyss, But no... This felt different.

_He's lying on the floor covered in blood, Reim!_

There was no darkness.

_Please wait, Lady Sharon!_

The voices grew louder.

Suddenly, a child and a teenager came into his blurred sight, staring at him like he was some sort of alien. This couldn't have been Abyss, could it? Kevin stared up at the two with half-lidded eyes, feeling his consciousness slipping in and out.

_A...child...?_

_

* * *

_

The sun shone brightly into the room as Break slowly rose from the bed he had been sleeping in. Gripping the white silk sheets in his right hand, he used his other to cover his missing eye.

"That dream again, huh." he sighed softly to himself.

"So you're awake now," a voice called from the other side of the room. Break's eye glanced up to find Reim.

"Ah, Reim-san. Good morning to you!" grinned the hatter, waving slightly. Reim smiled softly at him.

"The Pandora meeting is today. You should hurry up and get dressed. Sharon-oujo-sama is waiting for us downstairs."

Break had to remember yesterday.

He, Sharon, and the other three had traveled to Pandora for the next meeting discussing what to do about the Baskervilles. Lately, they've been quiet, which got the heads of the four ducal families worried so they had been holding a series of meetings to discuss what actions they were to take, if any.

Break had obviously been bored of these meetings. The same thing was discussed each time, which eventually put him to sleep through about half of them. The only good thing, he thought, that came out of going to Pandora was that he was able to spend some time with his good friend and lover, Reim.

"Don't try to get out of going to the meeting, Xerxes." Reim spoke, shattering Break's reverie. He walked closer and sat on the bed, adjusting his glasses. "You missed the last one so you have to go this time."

"Ah, but what if I can't walk?" he whined, falling back against the white sheets.

"Everyone would know that you would be lying." He sighed softly.

The albino stared at him for a moment. Reim had certainly grown into a beautiful young man, he thought. He was happy that he got to watch him grow from a cute teenager to a handsome young adult. Even though he hadn't changed much, Break was still very happy he got to be there throughout his teenage years.

The silver haired male played with the short brown strands of Reim's hair silently, smiling up at him. "But you have the power to make that true, Reim-san~" teased Break.

As he expected, Reim's cheeks went from their normal color to that of a deep pink. "Don't talk like that, Xerxes," mumbled the brunette, coughing awkwardly into his hand. Break pouted.

"But why not?"

"Because you know I would."

Break smiled. "Oh? Would you now?"

Reim nodded once.

The silveret climbed into Reim's lap and wrapped his arms around his neck. "Then why don't you?" Reim pushed him away lightly.

"I can't." his voice sounded disappointed.

Pouting still, the hatter climbed off of him and stood up, stretching. "Boo.. You're no fun, Reim-san!" Reim sighed quietly and stood up as well, abruptly fixing his glasses.

"After the meeting, okay? Right now, just get dressed so we can go ahead and go." And with that, Reim left the room.

Break sighed loudly and flopped back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

_

* * *

_

_He's this way! Please come quickly, Reim!_

The voice resounded in his head.

Slowly, he looked up at the two children that had been standing over him.

_A...child...? _

Kevin wheezed, squeezing his eye shut from the surge of pain before coughing up a little blood. The small girl gasped and took a step back, still staring at him with those teary eyes. For a moment, Kevin saw the young Sinclair girl standing over him instead of her.

"Lady Sharon," the teenager spoke frantically. "Go get your mother." With a nod, the brunette child hurried back down the hallway.

Break panted softly and stared up at the teenager that remained beside him. His hand itched for the dagger he had been wielding-that is if it was there to be found- just in case the boy had seen him as a threat. Which, of course, he would be if he was assaulted first. He didn't see why the boy wouldn't attack him. He was Kevin Regnard, the Red-Eyed Ghost; The person that sacrificed one hundred and sixteen people to a demon for his own personal gain.

But the boy did not seem to hint any sign of acknowledging who he was. That was a good thing. Maybe...

"Sir," the boy's voice was shaky. Of course, he was surprised by this, a stranger-bloodied and beaten up- lying in front of the Gate to Abyss in the Reinsworth mansion. "Are you alright?" That was a dumb question. "What...happened?"

Kevin grunted a response. He wasn't really feeling like talking. Surely the boy would understand though. The brunette fidgeted and rummaged through his pockets before pulling out a handkerchief and crawling over towards the bloodied albino that lied on the floor so that he could put the white cloth in his hand. Kevin stared at it like he was unsure what he was supposed to do with it. It wasn't like he had the energy to actually use it.

Seeing this, the teenager adjusted his glasses awkwardly and took it back, keeping the same closeness to the male as he had been,

"I'm... going to clean your face alright?" He mumbled. Slowly, he made his way over to the silveret's face and, ever so gently, touched the cloth to the right side of his face. Kevin winced and slapped the boy away, desperately trying to sit up but failing miserably. He fell back onto the hard ground with a thud and a low groan as he writhed in pain that seemed to be surging from his left eye. The teenager stumbled away and watched him as he helplessly tried to get away.

"Sir.." He tried again, his voice a little stronger. "Please, be still. I want to help you."

Kevin only panted as a response. He didn't see the need in speaking to this boy. All he wanted to do was go back to the Sinclair family...

Then he thought.

_The Will of the Abyss... Alice..._

He winced and held his bleeding left eye.

_Has she listened to my wish? Has she...changed the past?_

The albino sat up and turned his solemn dark red eye towards the brunette, causing the younger male to flinch under the stare.

"You.." he wheezed. "What is... your name?"

"R-Reim... Reim Lunettes.." squeaked the teenager, fixing his glasses and scooting away a little.

"Reim..." panted the silveret, falling back against the ground. "How is...the Sinclair family?" He was hoping for the best but Reim could only stare at him.

"The... Sinclair family?" He acted as if he had never heard the name before, thought Kevin. But the teenager frowned before responding. "They were...all killed by a rival aristocracy thirty years ago.. Didn't you hear?"

Kevin felt his heart stop.

_So nothing has changed.._

But wait.

_No... Before, they were killed by a traitor. So Alice..._

Kevin felt his stomach knotting up. Reim inched closer and put the handkerchief back to the side of the silveret's face, making sure that he would allow it this time. Kevin was too focused on his own thoughts that he didn't even notice.

_This is wrong.. The Will of the Abyss should have changed everything. They.. My master should still be alive._

Then something else hit him.

_What does he mean by thirty years ago? Was I... in Abyss for thirty years?_

He didn't even want to think about it. Breaking out of his thoughts, he stared up at Reim and winced once he felt the cloth hit his face.

"Reim..." he mumbled, closing his eyes and relaxing against the hand that was holding the cloth against his cheek.

* * *

Break woke up slowly after feeling his cheek-the same cheek from before with the handkerchief- being caressed by a warm hand. Opening his eyes, the single red orb stared up into the face of no one other than Reim himself, who had been caressing his cheek while he slept.

"You fell back asleep Xerxes." the brunette smiled softly.

Break sat up slowly and rested his head on Reim's shoulder, wrapping his arms around his one and nuzzling his shoulder. "I had that dream again, Reim-san." Break kept his eyes closed.

Reim petted the soft silver hair and nuzzled it quietly. "Did you?"

"Mm. I was asking about the Sinclair family."

"Oh."

Break stared up at him before falling over and resting his head in the brunette's lap. "What fun that was~" he teased more. Reim turned pink and frowned.

"Was it? I was too scared of you bleeding to death." He adjusted his glasses again.

Break let out a tired chuckle. "Yeah, you did look terrified. But you were still so cute!"

"And you were a pedophile."

There was a moment of silence before The hatter smirked and sat up, looking directly into Reim's brown eyes with his single red one, even though he was blind and could not see them. "But you did not deny me did you? Because you said I was what now? An "angel" if I recall?"

* * *

"You're looking better." called the young teenager, bringing Break some tea.

Kevin had decided on a new name for himself so that he could start over. He had chosen Xerxes Break. The death of the Sinclair family had still grieved him but he was going to try to move forward ever since Lady Shelly, the child's-who was apparently named Sharon-mother, had given him a a roof over his head with every meal provided to him. Break sighed softly and frowned at Reim. He wasn't to fond of the boy at the moment, for he worried over him and constantly kept an eye on him ever since he caught him tearing at his hollow eye socket.

A single red orb looked Reim over, studying him curiously which made the brunette freeze as if he had been caught red handed with drugs. "P-Please, Break-sama." The young teenager fidgeted more, the tray with the tea he was holding was shaking along with him. "I thought you might want some tea.."

Break stared at him in silence. He always tried to do everything in his power to make the man like him, which the albino thought was pretty pathetic...but cute.

"I don't want it." he lied.

Reim hung his head and nodded, setting the tray down on a nearby end table. He attempted to walk closer to the silveret who only stared at him.

"What do you want?"

Reim stopped walking.

"Why are you trying to be so close to me?"

"I... want to be your friend.."

Break flinched.

"Why would you want that?" he turned his head to the side, chewing on his bottom lip in disgust, not of Reim but of himself.

_Why would anyone want to be my friend?_

Break scoffed to himself.

_I'm a murderer..._

Reim took a step closer.

_A monster..._

"It's just... You get along with Lady Shelly and Lady Sharon so well... I guess I'm a little jealous.. I want to be Angel-kun's friend too." Once he realized what he said, he slapped both of his hands over his mouth and turned bright pink.

Break stared at him with wide eyes-err eye.

"Angel...kun?"

There was an awkward silence before the albino bursted into laughter, causing Reim to flinch. He rose his head to look at Break and turned deep rose red when he saw that he was smiling at him. It was the first time he had seen him smile in truth which made Reim's heart do back-flips.

"Reim-kun." Break spoke softly, the smile still on his face.

The teenager stared at him, in both bewilderment and awe.

* * *

Break fell back on the bed and laughed just like he did when Reim had called him "Angel-kun" for the first time.

"Ah, you should have seen your face, Reim-san! It was so cute!"

"Shush," mumbled the man, cleaning his glasses in embarrassment.

"But it was! If only you could have seen yourse-"

Break was cut off by Reim's lips capturing his own. Staring in surprise once the brunette pulled away, the silver haired male only grinned wider. "So rude, interrupting someone~" he continued to tease.

Reim looked up at him before sighing and pushing him to the bed.

"What will it take to shut you up?"

"Mmm, I think you very well know what to do to make me shut up~"

The brunette nodded once and got on the bed to straddle the other male. "Very well."

"Ah." Break stared up at him with an innocent eye. "Did I make you mad, Reim-san? Break is very sorry~"

Again, Reim silenced him with another kiss but only made Break giggle more.

"What's so funny, Xerx?" asked the brunette, tilting his head to the side. The hatter only shook his head with a smile.

"Nothing. Won't you keep going?" Sighing again, Reim bent his head down to kiss those pale lips once more, but this time more passionately as he nipped at his bottom lip as if asking for permission to enter.

Break's eyes fluttered closed as he opened his mouth willingly for the other to explore. Taking this chance, Reim slid his tongue passed Break's lips and caressed his tongue with his own while his hands slid down the silveret's sides to hold him by his waist.

A small moan escaped Break's lips before Reim pressed them together with his once more. After a few minutes, the silveret had to pull away for air and he cursed himself for having to breathe.

"My, my, Reim-san~" He chuckled.

Reim leaned down to nuzzle his neck before kissing it softly, his lips brushing past the pale, almost white, skin. "No talking. I'm doing this to make you shut up, remember?" Break giggled but nodded.

The brunette smiled before going back down to Break's neck, licking and biting and sucking softly which caused the red eyed male to moan quietly. Reim shivered and ran a hand underneath the loosely fitting nightgown Break had been wearing, glad it wasn't his usual attire which was annoyingly hard to work Break out of when they were going to make love.

"Reim-san..." Break let a hand run through the short brown hair. The brunette closed his eyes and took his glasses off.

"Xerxes... I love you."

"I love you too, Reim-san."

Reim used the hand that was running inside of Break's shirt to pull up the white clothing and expose Break's bare chest. The albino shivered from the cold but welcomed it, along with Reim's warm lips that pressed against the completed incuse that was on his chest.

Sitting up, the brunette leaned back to take off his cravat and the Pandora jacket so that he could be more comfortable- at least until the rest of their clothes came off.

Break wrapped his arms around Reim's neck and pulled him down for another kiss and began to suck on his bottom lip. The brunette breathed heavily.

"You're very eager today, Reim-kun~" The hatter would never stop teasing.

"I know." blushed the brunette, leaning back to take the pajama pants off of the albino. "Are you complaining?"

"Of course not!" Break hummed, watching the man intensely even though he could not see since he had gone blind. Reim chuckled lightly when he got the pants off of him. Slowly, he ran his hand over Break's growing erection, which caused the silveret to sigh happily.

"You seem eager today too," noted the brunette.

"Of course I am~ I always get excited when I get to see Reim-san!"

"That's good to know." Reim chuckled.

He reached down to pull off the last thing that was keeping Break's body from him. Again, the hatter shivered from the cold but again welcomed it. The brunette took Break's length in his hand and began to stroke him, rubbing his thumb across the head to get a noise out of the older male. The albino complied with his request, but muffled his mouth with his shoulder.

Frowning, Reim pulled him away from his shoulder. "No. I want to hear your voice."

"Ah, but Reim-san, didn't you wish for me to 'shut up'?" he giggled breathlessly.

The brunette huffed and bit down on his collar, causing the hatter to gasp. "You know what I mean."

"That I do~" mewed the silveret. Reim nodded once and kissed down Break's pale chest from his stomach down to his hips. The hatter whimpered and squirmed a little, gasping once he felt Reim's warm mouth engulf his manhood.

"Reim-san!" gasped the silveret again as he clutched at the bedsheets beneath him. Reim did not open his eyes or pay any heed to his words. Instead, he continued to lick and suck the man's head that was in his mouth, bobbing his head to take more in his mouth each time while getting a louder moan each time as well.

Break panted and turned his head to the side, his cheeks flushed pink as he let his pale hand run through the soft short brown hair of his lover.

"R-Reim-san, I'm gonna..." he whimpered under his breath, shutting his eyes tightly. This coaxed the man to further his ministrations.

"Then do it." He kept his eyes closed and began to suck harder. One of his hands ran up the hatter's pale body and twisted one of his pert nipples.

"Ah!" Break cried out, biting his lip while his body jerked and bucked against the mouth that was still sucking him. He moaned out Reim's name before cumming into his mouth.

A little surprised, Reim pulled back a little and smiled at him. "I bet you feel better now."

"Not really," whined the silveret. "I've gone and soiled my bedsheets because of you, Reim-san!" Reim rolled his eyes.

"I think it'll be fine." He put three of his fingers to Break's lips. "Now suck them."

Xerxes raised an eyebrow and smirked. "So demanding today!" he giggled before taking the fingers in is mouth and sucking on them, swirling his tongue around them to lubricate them well with his saliva.

Reim closed his eyes and sighed softly, a small smile on his lips. He removed his fingers from his lover's lips after he decided that they were wet enough and brushed them against Break's entrance, inserting one finger at a time.

Break's nose scrunched up, trying to get used to the feeling again. It had been a while since he and Reim had made love. Maybe that was why they were both so eager.

Reim inserted another finger and began to scissor the silveret's entrance, making him squirm underneath him.

"It feels funny, Reim-san," pouted the hatter, whimpering under his breath.

"I know." The brunette closed his eyes and kissed Break on the lips to distract him from the pain as he inserted a third finger.

The hatter moaned again at the feeling of another slip inside him. "Hurry up. I don't want your fingers anymore.." he whined.

Chuckling to himself, Reim kissed Break's forehead and removed his fingers. He sat back and took off the rest of his clothes before positioning himself back on top of his squirming lover. "Alright. I'm going in." he warned him before pressing his own erection against Break's entrance and pushing in slowly, making sure he wouldn't hurt him.

His lover whimpered loudly before shifting over to moaning as Reim went deeper inside of him. He didn't stop until he was fully inside. Panting, he looked up at Break and kissed his closed eye. "You're still so tight, Xerx."

"Ahhhh... Nnh... Reim-san..." panted the hatter as he wrapped his arms around his neck.

The brunette closed his eyes and pulled out almost completely before burying himself back inside the male beneath him, causing him to cry out. It felt so good to have Reim back inside of him, Xerxes thought as he thrusted up back against his lover.

Reim wrapped his arms around Break's waist and began to pound into him, panting and moaning in Break's ear.

The albino cried out as Reim hit his prostate and turned his head to the side to hide his blushing face from the other. Smirking, Reim kissed and sucked on Break's neck as he continued to thrust into his sweet spot while, again, taking his length in his hand and stroking him once more.

"Reim-san!" the hatter cried out, bucking against the man's hand and his hips. The brunet closed his eyes and kissed his lover passionately as they released at the same time.

Panting, Reim pulled out of Break and fell onto the bed beside him, taking his glasses and putting them back on so that he could see his beautiful angel that lay beside him. Break kept his eyes closed as he tried to steady his breathing, still recovering from his second orgasm.

"Xerx." Reim called quietly, caressing the albino's right cheek. "Angel-kun."

Breath chuckled breathlessly and turned to face Reim with a warm smile. "I love you, Reim-san." he repeated from earlier.

The brunet pulled the hatter into his arms and kissed his head and then his lips. "I love you too, Xerx."

They lied there for a few moments without saying anything, their bodies intertwined as they kissed each other and cuddled.

"Reim-san?" Break finally broke the silence.

"What is it?" asked Reim, looking over at him.

"I can't go to the meeting today, Reim-san. I can't walk~"


End file.
